Blood Red
by HoodedStranger
Summary: In a world filled with Heroes, Villains and Grim. One might forget the common people. But one man, walks the streets. A Vigilante hunted by the public. Known only by the colour of his car, Blood Red.


**Author Notes: So hey everyone, HS here and welcome to my first RWBY FF. I have been a long time fan of the show and I have had tons of ideas for characters and stories, but never had the bravery to just go for it. But some days ago I found this one song, well songs and I fell in love with them. Internet cookies and a shoutout to the person who manages to figure the song(s) out. With that out of the way, I have only one last thing to say. I don't own RWBY or the song(s) that inspired my OC.**

* * *

"Example" – Talking

" **Example"** – Shouting

'Example' - Thoughts

* * *

 **Blood Red**

* * *

Beside a long and dusty road, leading to Oum knows where. There is a small outpost, most commonly used by various Solo Hunters and those in the less, liked professions. This is where our story start, in the small diner in the middle of the night. A small breeze bringing in a warning of thunder, clouds looming on the horizon. One could even hear the rumbling of the clouds, except the sounds come from a car. Going at incredible speeds towards the small outpost.

* * *

 **Inside the Dinner**

* * *

"*Humpf* I know what they mean and all, but come on. Over a tree? Really?" A gruff voice says, said comment coming from a fat man wearing a dirty apron. "You should think that with them being brothers, they could figure stuff out. But taking it up with the law? May Oum have mercy on their souls." He says, not looking up from the glass he is cleaning. "Boss, you should know by now. They have their rivalry, something that they haven't forgotten since their childhood. Give them a break." The voice coming from a young woman, with a pair of black rabbit ears on top of her head. Matching the colour of her hair. She's wearing a Diners waitress uniform, light punk in colour. "By the way, I will have to take a free day tomorrow. Need the extended weekend, since Ma is sick." She said and placed the last dirty dishes on the counter. "Sure thing, but I need you on Monday. It's that time of the year again, so there will be extra many customers. With all the major schools opening in a week." The man said and waved her off. "You can go home now, I will hold the Diner tonight. Just go call for a Taxi and get home safely."

Nodding at the man, the young woman smiles and walks over to the outdated phone they have in the Diner. As she walks over to the phone, she passes the pool table where three men is playing. What she doesn't see is the shared look they all throw each other. Dialling the Taxi , she looks out the window as the phone rings. A storm is rolling over them, lightning striking the ground as it moves closer. A pair of headlights suddenly appear and parks just outside of the Diner, the body cloaked in the dark. But she could swear she saw a flash of red from somewhere, where she thought the car would be. "Hello? Can I order a Taxi for Dusty's Diner? Hello are you-" She stops as she hears the sound of the call being ended. Looking down at where you would place the phone to end the call, she sees a bulky hand. The kind that is made to choke people. Her eyes widen and she looks over her shoulder, right into the chest of one of the three men she just passed.

"Well lookie what we have here boys? A young fine woman in the need of help, a faunus to boot. What do you say we take this young one back home, show her a.. good time?" The big man says with a "innocent" smile and a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Now listen up you three, I want none of thi.." The fat man started out, but was quickly silenced by one of the three drawing a pistol and was currently aiming at him. "Why don't you shut up chef? Let us have our fun like the many times before, don't want your family to be hurt again will we?" Was the reply coming from the large man standing in front of the waitress. "B-b-boss.. Help me.." The waitress said in a weak tone, clearly scared. "Sorry Noxy, I really am. Why do you think no one wants this job? It's because of those thr- *Bang*." The chefs apology silenced by a bullet flying just past his head. "Can it old man, don't want me to hit you?" Said the man with the now smoking pistol.

*Ding*

A man walks into the Diner, cloaked in darkness. Even though the Diner is well lit, it's like the shadows themselves are hiding him. The man with the gun aims it at the newcomer standing in the doorway. "Stay out of this, if you want your life intact. This is our business." He shouted at the strange man. The newcomer steps out of the shadows, cracking his knuckles with no reply. "I'm warning you.." Said the man with the pistol, aiming right at his chest. The stranger merely gave them a light grin and raised his right hand and with a snap of his fingers, the power to the building cut with the sound of the thunder storm finally hitting the area. The only source of light coming from the "Open" sign glowing in the window beside the stranger. Reaching out with his left hand, the stranger pulls on the string and turns off the sign. Cloaking the room in darkness, the only source of light is the thunder storm outside. The stranger turns his eyes to the man with the gun, staring at him from behind his dark sunglasses. With both incredible speed and strength, the stranger picks up one of the trashcans in the Diner and throws it at the man with the pistol. The trashcan hits him right in the chest and makes him fly straight into the wall. "You Bastard, i'll get you for that!" Shouted the man standing just a few feet from the guy with the pistol. He draws a small cylinder and with the flick of his wrist, it extends out into a baton of sorts. The man rushes the stranger, baton raised to smack him down.

In slow motion, the baton makes it fast descent towards the strangers skull. But just as it is about to hit, the baton cracks and splits into two. The baton is split from the grip and the rest of it lands harmlessly on the ground. The man stands there with wide eyes, looking at the now broken baton. "No way.." But he is quickly silenced by a fist to the face knocking him out, courtesy of the stranger. The stranger shifts his sight from the downed man to the large man standing with the waitress. Cracking his knuckles, he slowly walks towards the man. *Bang bang bang* Three shots hitting the stranger right in the chest, doing seemingly no damage what so ever. Without even looking the stranger grabs one of the beer glasses and throws it at the guy with the pistol, who is laying on the ground. The glass hits home and smashes right into the face of the guy who is knocked out, head hitting the floor with a loud thud. The large bulky man throws the waitress to the side and raises his fists into a boxing stance. "You messed with the wrong group you asshole." The large man said and rushed the stranger while throwing right hook at him. The stranger dodges the punch just by moving his head and counters with a punch of his own. The punch hitting the man right in the face, which makes it snap to the side knocking him out in an instant. With the three men now laying on the ground, unconscious, the stranger walks towards the waitress who is also laying on the ground unconscious. The stranger kneels down and picks her up in a bridal style and stands up, making his way towards the exit. *Bang bang bang bang bang bang click click* A storm of bullets fly at the stranger, but miraculously none hit their target. All the bullets flying past the stranger.

The stranger turns his head, looking over his shoulder. Right at the large man laying on the ground, panting and with a pistol in hand. The strangers eyes glows red, radiating power. The last thing the man sees as a wave of red energy passes through him, knocking him out. As the stranger walks out the door, leaving the Diner in total silence. Only two words are heard from the scared chef. "Blood red."

...

Blinking the blurriness out of her eyes, the waitress looks at her surroundings. She is sitting with her back to the entrance of her mother's home, two bags laying beside her. Curious as to what is inside, she opens the largest of the two. Resulting in her nearly falling unconscious again. The bag is filled to the brim with Lien, leaving the waitress speechless. Her eyes wander to the smaller bag beside the bag filled with Lien. Reaching out with a shaking hand, she opens it. "This.. This is all.. This could help Mother!" Says the waitress, breaking the total silence in the air. The bag contains medicine, medicine to help cure her mother's sickness. A thought jumps up and the waitress suddenly begins to search her surroundings. Her eyes land on the Muscle car, parked right under the only working street light. The light reflects off of its dark red colour, as if the car was coated in blood. She only catches a glimpse of two red flashing eyes in the driver seat. As the car starts and drives off into the night. Leaving yet another of the many victims off..

* * *

 **'Breaking news'**

* * *

"This is Gelb from Vale News. We have just received more information on the so called "Blood Red". The dangerous person who strikes in the night and kidnaps young men and women. Last night Blood Red striked again, on a small Diner on one of the lesser travelled roads leading to Vale. Where he apparently beat three men into unconsciousness and kidnapped the waitress. Two of the men is awake and completely fine right now, only with a heavy set of bruises. But the last of the three have yet to wake up and he is showing no sign of it yet. Doctors have found out that he was knocked out by some sort of Aura ability. But there are no traces so far. When will this dangerous person be captured and held responsible for his action? Only time will tell. This was Gelb from Vale News"

* * *

 **AN: So just to clarify something. I have no idea where this story will go, who my guy will meet or what will happen. So this is a chance for you to come with input, ideas and other things. Reviews would be appreciated :3**


End file.
